Por causa de você
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: O Yoh não aguenta mais o jeito pelo qual é tratado pela Anna e agora o que vai acontecer? Só lendo pra saber!Please reviews!Cap.3 online!
1. O começo de tudo

O começo de tudo

_ Yoh! Aonde é que você vai? Eu não disse ainda que você podia sair! O treinamento ainda não terminou!_ Ofegante ela parou por um instante para depois continuar a gritar com seu noivo que se afastava cada vez mais dela.

_ Yoh! Volta aqui!_ Não vendo resultado decidiu que teria que segui-lo se quisesse as respostas.

Correu sem parar até ele, e quando o alcançou teve que fazer uma pausa e respirar fundo antes de começar a falar. Tendo se recomposto começou.

_ Onde você está indo?_ Perguntou ela claramente irritada com a situação.

_ Não te interessa._ Respondeu ele de forma fria e seca, o que fez com que o coração dela doesse.

_ Como assim?_ Ela indagou, mostrando uma preocupação crescente.

_ Eu não agüento mais!_ Ele já estava ficando nervoso, tudo o que queria era  partir, não entendia o porquê de ela simplesmente não o deixar ir. 

Ela o olhou com atenção e ficou assustada com a expressão que viu no rosto dele sempre tão sereno, era uma profunda mágoa estampada nos olhos castanhos e nas feições do rosto dele. Recuou ante aquilo e tentou falar algo mas as palavras não vieram.

Ele continuou a caminhar e ela não fez nada para o impedir, não que não o quisesse fazer, mas era que algo dentro dela a sufocava e isso não permitia que ela esboçasse qualquer reação.

Quando ele já não estava mais no seu campo de visão ela caiu de joelhos no chão e lágrimas rolaram dos olhos negros, uma tristeza enorme se abateu sobre ela. Sentiu-se fraca, o estava perdendo, era a única certeza que tinha no momento, o resto eram somente dúvidas e incertezas. Com o medo tomando posse dela e de sua mente, fez tudo o que pode no momento, gritou com todas as forças o nome dele na esperança de que ele a escutasse e voltasse, queria que tudo não passasse de um mero sonho.

_ Yoh!!!!!!!!!!

O som ecoou alto e forte, desespero e dor misturaram-se, as paredes de gelo em torno dela desmoronando uma a uma. 

N/A: Primeiro de tudo shaman king não pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para das asas a minha imaginação. Eu sei que vocês devem estar se pergunta, mas ela vai começar outra fic? Sim eu vou mas eu prometo que essa eu não vou me demorar tanto pra atualizar, e é até por isso mesmo que eu estou fazendo capítulos menores. Quanto às outras fics prometo que logo as atualizo, e também que as termino.... Então please review.... vou ficar esperando comentário....

            Bye and kisses

                        Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br ou sakura_li@lindinha.com.br ou ainda harusame@bol.com.br


	2. A preocupação de um bom amigo

A preocupação de um bom amigo

Andou silencioso pela rua, desligado de tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, sua mente voltada para os últimos acontecimentos, teria ele agido certo?Essa era a pergunta que insistia em ecoar em sua mente.

Caminhou por horas sem direção e quando finalmente viu que o crepúsculo já desaparecia para dar lugar ao céu noturno se deu conta de quanto tempo já havia se passado desde de quando saíra de casa, quando tomara a sua decisão o sol ainda estava alto e devia ser por volta de uma hora da tarde. 

Dando-se conta do cansaço  que tomava conta do seu corpo e das pernas que estavam doloridas de tanto andar para lugar nenhum, sentou-se em um dos bancos de um praça em que se encontrava no momento e ficou durante algum tempo vendo casais que passavam felizes por ali. Um em especial lhe chamou a atenção, uma moça loira e um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos, eles lhe lembraram ele e Anna, como queria tal felicidade e amor para ele, doía saber que talvez nunca o teria. 

Fechou os olhos por um instante, e desses rolou uma lágrima solitária que só acentuava mais a tristeza que estava estampada nas íris castanhas, depois disso se decidiu, já estava tarde e teria que encontrar um lugar para passar a noite, sem contar que também não queria ficar mais tempo na praça, já havia maltrato demais o seu coração para um único dia.

Lentamente se levantou e seguiu o seu caminho para o único lugar que se lembrava para o qual poderia ir, a casa do seu melhor amigo, Manta.

A campainha tocou uma, duas, três vezes até ser atendida, e quando finalmente o foi, uma mulher jovem o atendeu. Ela o olhou com atenção tentando reconhecer o garoto e vendo que não teria sucesso nisso finalmente perguntou.

_ Com que você gostaria de falar?_ Perguntou ela sorrindo para o rapaz notando através do uniforme que ele era da mesma escola que Manta.

_ O Manta está?_ Yoh perguntou de forma cansada.

_ Ah! Claro!_ A mulher lhe sorriu de novo enquanto lhe permitia a entrada._ Quem gostaria?

_ Yoh Asakura._ Respondeu distraidamente enquanto olhava envolta.

_ Já volto._ Respondeu a mulher se apressando em voltar para dentro da casa para chamar Manta.

Quando a porta se abriu novamente, revelou a imagem de um baixinho, que correu a convidar o amigo para entrar. Já estando bem acomodados na sala de estar da casa Manta procurou olhar melhor para o amigo para depois começar com as perguntas.

_ O que aconteceu com você Yoh? Você me parece muito cansado e abatido?

O rapaz que desde quando encontrara o amigo não havia falado nada, fez uns minutos de silêncio para depois começar a responder, as palavras carregadas de dor.

_ Eu não agüento mais!_ Fez uma pausa antes de continuar, parando para observar o olhar perdido do amigo que não havia entendido nada._ Eu não quero mais morar na mesma casa que a Anna. 

Depois dessas palavras se calou e um clima tenso pousou sobre o local, até que receoso o baixinho lhe perguntou.

_ Por que?

_ Manta você se incomoda se eu não falar sobre isso? Não quero pensar nisso agora.

Mesmo que quisesse respeitar a vontade do amigo não podia deixa-lo em paz antes de fazer uma única questão.

_ Vocês brigaram?

Pesadamente o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez que não com a cabeça e começou a chorar, diante daquilo não havia o que fazer, tudo o que o rapaz mais baixo conseguiu foi pedir para o amigo passar o tempo que quisesse em sua casa. Depois disso o outro continuou chorando, deixando o amigo com o coração partido por não poder fazer nada, estava preocupado e ao mesmo tempo de mãos atadas. 

N/A: Em primeiro lugar.... tudo o que eu estava esperando era um review pra postar esse capítulo.... mas não recebi nada... então concluí que pelo jeito ninguém deve ter lido isso... por isso eu achei que era melhor não esperar mais e postar logo, daí quem sabe alguém não lê dessa vez e eu não recebo um comentário.... de fato sonhar nunca é demais... Se alguém estiver lendo isso muito obrigado... e mais uma coisa... se eu não receber pelo menos uma palavra sobre essa fic eu vou parar de escreve-la... pois eu escrevo fics na esperança de que as pessoas irão lê-las e se eu não recebo nada ninguém só me resta concluir que ninguém leu..... So bye and kisses... até a próxima se eu receber algum sinal de vida e mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br ou sweetsakura@lindinha.com.br ou sakura_li@lindinha.com.br  ou ainda harusame@bol.com.br.


	3. Lembranças e Pensamentos

**_Lembranças e pensamentos_**

Os sinais de lágrimas recentes ainda estavam em sua face quando ele repousou a cabeça em um travesseiro macio de um quarto que não era o seu, de fato, o amigo estava sendo muito gentil com ele lhe cedendo o quarto e ele ainda pode ver nos olhos deste uma preocupação intensa. Talvez deveria simplesmente ter procurado o seu caminho sem envolver outras pessoas nisso, não queria incomodar nem preocupar ninguém, exatamente o contrário do que aconteceu quando buscou ajuda e apoio em Manta, porém, deveria ter pensado nisso antes, agora já era tarde demais. 

Pela janela aberta entravam os raios prateados do luar no quarto que estava mergulhado em penumbra, não resistindo a isso se debruçou no parapeito e ficou a fitar intensamente as estrelas, que pareciam estar brilhando de uma forma melancólica. Ele também admirou a lua com seu resplendor pálido e solitário, desejou chorar novamente, mas não o podia fazer pois isso só o enfraquecia cada vez mais.

-------- @_@ --------

Depois de ele ir sem explicação e uma tristeza profunda se apoderar de todo o seu ser, lá estava ela, sentada, na varanda da casa que gostava de pensar pertencer aos dois, o silêncio e as trevas da noite a envolvendo. As madeixas loiras embaraçadas e úmidas de lágrimas  que ainda corriam livres e quentes. Fazia muito tempo que não chorava dessa forma, desde quando prometera não ser fraca e ser desprovida de sentimentos ou ,ao menos, não deixa-los a vista de dos outros, guardando-os para si. 

Queria e sentia uma necessidade de se levantar, mas não tinha forças, pois estas já haviam abandonado o seu corpo junto às lágrimas e os resquícios que ainda lhe restavam de energia eram os que a mantinham consciente.

Do local em que se encontrava observou o céu e lá, como sempre, se encontravam as estrelas, brindando a todos com aquele brilho frio e tênue tão diferente da luz intensa e cálida que irradiava dos olhos dele. 

E nesse estado de contemplação mergulhou de forma suave e inconsciente nas suas memórias de infância. Uma infância onde os treinos predominavam, juntamente com a rigidez e indiferença típica destes, e os bons momentos, únicos e raros, aconteciam somente quando estava perto dele.

------ @_@ -------- 

Era um dia quente, os treinos da parte da tarde já haviam se finalizado e ela retornava para os dormitórios do templo_ na época ocupados por ela, Tamao e Yoh_ porém devido ao grande esforço que fizera, suas energias haviam se esgotado. Tentou resistir, mas o corpo fraco e necessitado de descanso não suportou o cansaço a levando a inconsciência, em um sono pesado e sem sonhos, bem no meio do caminho. 

Quando ela acordou qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com olhos castanhos a fitando com preocupação e um sorriso sincero de alívio ao ver que ela estava bem, mas o melhor de tudo era o calor que a invadia e os braços que a amparavam. 

Ela e Yoh se encontravam abrigados pela sombra de uma das árvores que beiravam o caminho o qual ela percorria antes de desmaiar.

----------- @_@ ------- 

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, sem que percebesse havia adormecido e sonhado com ele e esse sonho junto com a sensação de bem-estar que essas recordações lhe causavam renderam forças suficientes para que ela se levantasse e se dirigisse até o seu quarto. 

Ao entrar nesse olhou de relance o relógio e constatou que já era madrugada e que se não quisesse acordar atrasada no dia seguinte deveria adormecer novamente logo. Reconfortada pelas lembranças, se consolou com o fato de que se realmente o tivesse perdido ela viveria do passado, das memórias que guardavam os momentos compartilhados com ele e que enfrentaria cada novo dia para de noite dormir e sonhar com ele. 

----------- @_@ ---------

Cansado das estrelas e dos pensamentos que o traíam, ele fechou a janela e repousou a cabeça no travesseiro. Para o seu próprio bem, que a noite fosse sem sonhos, principalmente se estes trouxessem até ele a imagem dela.

Que a noite pouse gentil sobre os seus olhos

E que a sua brisa suave e fria

Seja como os meus dedos a secar suas lágrimas

As estrelas zelarão por ti como os meus olhos atentos

Pois mesmo com toda a minha ânsia de estar contigo

Tenho medo de não ser amado em resposta

Meu temeroso adeus 

Junto ao meu cálido beijo de despedida

Selo meus lábios com os seus

Na esperança que isso se repita

N/A: E aí pessoal? O que acharam? Reviews por favor! E só lembrando que shaman king não pertence e que eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para das asas a minha imaginação. Ah! E a poesia no final, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado disso, é minha... se vocês me disserem o que acharam dela também vou ficar feliz... vou ficar esperando comentários... e só pra avisar... quem tá acompanhando a fic "Tentando esquecer" amanhã eu posto o segundo capítulo...... Bye and kisses

                                          Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br            

Ps: Desculpa a demora na atualização mas é que eu fui viajar dia 28 e só voltei ontem..... e mais uma coisa... obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews... vocês não sabem como elas são importantes para mim.... e como último aviso devo dizer que a próxima atualização vai depender das reviews.... vou ficar esperando hein?                    


End file.
